Clans
These are some of the more notable clans in the Naruto Universe. For simplicity's sake, we are going to use these clans for the RP. What is a Clan? A clan is a family or group of people who form a basic unit within a village. Most clans are made of of immediate and extended families although shinobi may be adopted ito a clan if the head of the clan approves. Though these clans are set, there is a subcategory called "Families". "Families" are thowe who do not belong to a clan, meaning that your character would not have a clan name, and instead would not have those clans' traits. They'd do things as a regular shinobi. Some clans are free roaming, yet some clans are restrained to one village. At some point in the series, your character could defect or move to another village which allows for the possibility of you chosen clan in another area if your clan is set in a predetermined village. Clans of Konohagakure The Aburame: The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilising insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the anime it was shown that they were rivals of the Kamizuru, a clan of bee users, until they defeated them in battle. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, a select few possess a special type of insect that is rare even among the clan's members. To date, only Shikuro and Torune are known to possess it. It has also been shown that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects, as seen when Shino used what looked like a bee to gather information for him during the Chūnin Exams, and later when Muta asked some worms to investigate what was happening below ground during a reconnaissance mission. Spots Available: 8 The Akimichi: The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on the their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Coloured Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Many Akimichi use a bō as their choice of weapon. These staffs have the ability to lengthen in proportion to their wielder's size. These weapons also have small appendages at the top of them. The Akimichi clan has a special relationship with the Nara and Yamanaka clan. For generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Akimichi members being the "Chō" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. Spots Available: 8 The Hatake: The Hatake Clan is a renowned clan of shinobi within Konohagakure. Shinobi of this clan are known for their strict adherence to the rules and codes of being a shinobi as well as their ability to adapt to various situations because of their quick wit and studious nature-- traits which causes the Hatake clansmen to spent time in the library when not on missions. Members of the Hatake clan also holds a very balanced set of skills as their members are known to excel in all forms of shinobi techniques after learning them. Spots Available: 6 The Hyuuga: The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The clan is separated into two parts, the main house (宗家, Sōke) and the branch house (分家, Bunke), a system that protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders. The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it. The members of the branch house are branded with a cursed seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hyūga's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some branch house members are hostile to those of the main house. The Hyūga are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (Viz) "All Seeing White Eye"), a kekkei genkai feared for the great visual prowess that it grants its wielder. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. The second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. In Part I, Neji Hyūga was able to see an area of 50 metres, but later he increases his visual range to at least 800 metres, while Hinata Hyūga's range in Part II stretches at least as far as 10 km. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers, such as the Four Black Fog Battle Formation used by the Sound Four. The third and one of the greatest uses of the Byakugan is the ability to see chakra, its flow, as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Members of the clan are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of chakra. Due to training in this style, Hyūga clan members tend to have excellent chakra control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this chakra control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist Art. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest taijutsu style. Spots Available: 5 The Inuzuka: The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. The members are given their own canine partner(s) when they reach a certain age. Thereafter, the shinobi and their dog(s) are practically inseparable. The shinobi and canine allies fight using collaboration jutsu, such as the Fang Passing Fang or Fang Rotating Fang techniques amongst others, that take advantage of their teamwork and their sharp claws and teeth. The clan members are also able to communicate with canines even if unlike Kuromaru, the dogs cannot talk. The members of this clan, much like their canine partners, have greatly enhanced senses especially the sense of smell. By concentrating chakra to their noses, this sense is amplified to an even greater extent allowing the user to be able to detect, track and monitor targets from fairly long distance away. The clan's fighting style primarily revolves around their enhanced speed, strength and agility granted by the Four Legs Technique and other canine-based attacks, in conjunction with the tactical advantages granted by their heightened senses. Spots Available: 8 The Nara: The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. They have kept a book with medicine preparations and effects for generations which imply they are skilled in the area of medicine. Among the medicine described in this book are the secret pills used by the Akimichi clan. The Nara clan has a special relationship with the Akimichi and the Yamanaka clan. For several generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Nara members being the "Shika" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. In the anime, it was revealed that the Nara clan also has a research facility with an abundance of medicines stored in it. It is located deep in the mountains, and thus has little security. Spots Available: 6 The Sarutobi: The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. Not much is known of this clan but to strengthen the unity between the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans, it has become a tradition that a member of the Sarutobi clan give each of the members of the current Ino–Shika–Chō trio special earrings when they swear their oaths. Several members were also seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War in the battle against Madara, Obito Uchiha, and the Ten-Tails. They used the Fire Release: Great Flame Technique to quickly dry the quicklime which was covering the beast. The Sarutobi are famous for their high willpower, and exceptionally strong shinobi. All the members which have been shown fighting — with the exception of Konohamaru who has only done so in the anime— have displayed the ability to use Fire Release nature transformation. The members of this clan seem to be able to easily master high-level techniques, as Hiruzen became revered as the "God of Shinobi", and Konohamaru managed to learn A-rank techniques, such as the Rasengan, at a young age. Spots Available: 7 The Yamanaka: The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The Yamanaka clan has a special relationship with the Akimichi and Nara clan. For generations, members of these three families have formed an "Ino–Shika–Chō Trio", named after the first part of the names of the members. The Yamanaka members are the "Ino" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. Spots Available: 5 Clans of Kirigakure The Hozuki: The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquified form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Mangetsu and Suigetsu are very gifted swordsmen, and are known as the Second Coming of the Demon. It has also produced the Second Mizukage. Spots Available: 8 The Kaguya: The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a clan known to have been very barbaric. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. Kimimaro would for years live as the last member of the Kaguya clan, but eventually died of a terminal disease. Apparently, the members who possess the Shikotsumyaku abilities have a different body structure than others, as when Kimimaro was fatally ill, Kabuto Yakushi claimed there had been too little information on his body to give any medical treatment. Spots Available: 5 The Yuki: The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Spots Available: 3 Clans of Sunagakure The Chikamatsu: Monzaemon Chikamatsu (近松モンザエモン, Chikamatsu Monzaemon ) is the inventor of the art of puppetry. Originally using puppets as a source of entertainment, Chikamatsu worked diligently with several shinobi to convert the talent into a unique form of combat. Eventually, he created the Puppet Technique, in which chakra strings are used to control puppets. Being the creator of the technique, Chikamatsu was the very first shinobi-puppeteer, and as such he created the White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets. The puppets, reportedly strong enough to take down an entire castle, were designed to work together and, as such, were much more powerful than the standard puppet. One such example was the puppets' use of Three Jewels Suction Crushing, which consisted of the combining of three puppets to create a vortex that sucked in everything in range. Each of the ten puppets were controlled by a single chakra string from one of the user's ten fingers. It is unknown how Chiyo acquired them, but she was skilled in their use, as seen when she used them in her battle against Sasori. As the very first puppeteer, he was a master in this field, able to create a fighting style that outlives generations of shinobi and became a solid part in the modern shinobi world. He was probably in possession of dozens of puppets he created himself and controlled them with threads made out of chakra. It is known that he was in possession of the Chikamatsu Collection, a collection of ten individual puppets with own abilities, which, when used by a skilled user, could take down an entire castle. Through careful training and extremely hard work, a member of the Chikamatsu Clan could accomplish what its founder had done in the past. Members of the Chikamatsu Clan are better with technique and puppets that have more to do with dexterity and collaboration than the Shirogane. Both Clans will have something to do with the Sunagakure Theater of Benraku and Kabuki. Spots Available: 10 The Shirogane: The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Silvery-White Clan") was the puppet clan from Sunagakure. The Shirogane clan managed to live in the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small clan and have no skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate that, they created puppet walkers. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But a dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppet walkers, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The puppet walkers were outlawed, causing the clan start a rebellion against the Five Great Nations and being annihilated. They were the developers of the Master Puppet, the ultimate puppet walker who have power to destroy nations. But an unexpected event happened: it had its own will. And fearing its immense power, and the prospect that the puppet might one day rebel against its creators, the Shirogane sealed the Master Puppet away into the five Spirit Orbs. The Master Puppet was about to be revived during the rebellion, but the clan was squashed before they could do so. The last survivors hid the Spirit Orbs on the Five Great Nations swearing revenge, and disappeared. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppet Walkers. These Puppet Walkers are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. Members of this Puppet Clan will have a better time with learning how to build puppets and utilizing a more brutal set of puppets than the Chikamatsu. Both Clans will have a hand in the Sunagakure Theater of Benraku and Kabuki. Spots Available: 10 Clans of Kumogakure The Yotsuki: The Yotsuki clan (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. In Taka's attempt to capture Killer B, they confront a member of the clan. When he proved unwilling to sell out his allies, Sasuke used genjutsu to make him reveal Killer B's location and identifying features. According to the member, the Yotsuki will never sell out their comrades. Members of this clan are known as Kumogakure’s equivalent to the Leaf’s Sarutobi Clan. They specialize in the art of Lightning Release Techniques—like the Sarutobi with Fire Release Techniques—and have an affinity for using swords in combat. Spots: 7 Clans of Iwagakure Uder Construction Free Roaming Clans The Hattori : The Hattori Clan (Or Hattori Ichizoku) is a famous Ninja clan from the first ays of the Shinobi. Originally a Samurai Clan, the Hattori are adept in the way of Bukijutsu-- the act of handling weapons for battle-- and are known for their techniques with poison. Members of the Hattori Clan are also known for their specialization with the utilization of the Kama (Sickle) and Kusari-Gama (Sickle with Ball and Chain). Members of this Clan-- such as renowned member Hanzo-- are known to make a summoning contract with Salamanders as they share the ability to use poisonous gasses. Members of this clan also have an affinity for Fire Jutsu. Spots Available: 4 The Uzumaki: The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected and feared worldwide because of it. This however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars as others had begun to see the village as too great a threat. With the destruction of their homeland, the survivors fled the country and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. The members of this clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened. Spots Available: 2 The Uchiha: The Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,1 and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,2 boasting shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure, but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. Despite this, the clan still tries to rebuild itself even with its low numbers. Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Uchiha were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Sharingan as well as battle prowess, the Uchiha clan came to be known as one of the two strongest clans, the other being the Senju clan. Madara Uchiha was particularly powerful, and, upon attaining the Mangekyō Sharingan, he took control of the clan. Under his leadership the Uchiha grew stronger, conquering whatever clans they came upon, such that, whenever the Uchiha clan was hired for a job, the opposing side would hire the Senju, and vice versa. Members of the Uchiha Clan are known for their use of Fire Release ninjutsu—an ability that younger members of the clan could accomplish. Members of the clan were not recognized as adults until they could achieve it. As a child, an Uchiha clansman learns how to use this Jutsu at the age of 12. Their Kekkei Genkai, The Sharingan, has also gained them fear and renown for its powerful properties. Spots Available: 3 The Senju: The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals and distant relatives by ancestor, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. They are also noted to be distant relatives of the Uzumaki clan. The Senju clan gained their fame in the era before the founding of the hidden villages. Where other clans focused on mastering one particular skill, the Senju were prodigious in all skills, from ninjutsu, to taijutsu, to genjutsu. Because of this, they were known as "the clan with a thousand skills" (「千の手を持つ一族」, "sen no te o motsu ichizoku"), which gave them their name "Senju" (千手, "a thousand skills", "a thousand hands"). Members of this clan were known for their specialization with a plethora of different skills—which gives this clan a relatively large skillset to choose from. Members of this clan do not have a set affinity based on their blood, but it is said that one Senju out of all the rest will have the ability of Wood Release Ninjutsu—the Kekkei Genkai of Hashirama Senju. Members of this clan burn bright with the Will of Fire and believe that Love is the key to peace. Their clansmen prefer a Shakujo staff as a weapon of choice. Spots Available: 5 The Fūma : The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan though, as other shinobi have been known to use these shuriken as well. Members of this clan are naturals at the art of projectile weaponry. Spots Available: 4 FAMILIES Konohagakure: - - - Kirigakure: - Momochi - Sukizan - Hoshigaki - Kuriarare - Akebino - Munashi - Ringo Sunagakure: - - - - Kumogakure: - - - - - Iwagakure: - - - - -